What is the value of ${{j}}?$ $24 = {{j}} \times 3$ ${{j}} = ~$
We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Total}}={\text{number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}}$ We have $3$ in each group. What is the ${\text{number of groups}}$, when we have a total of ${24}$ ? There would be $8$ groups. $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ $8$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $24 = 8 \times 3$ ${{j}} = 8$